


Love and support

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bipolar Mercutio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: The bedroom door was open, but inside it was dark, too dark for Romeo to see clearly. Mercutio had made sure to get curtains that would keep any and all sun out for when he wanted to sleep. Romeo had been there often enough, however, that he didn’t hesitate in reaching out and pressing the light switch, immediately bringing the whole room into focus.“Oh,” Romeo breathed out, his heart aching as he slowly walked over to the bed. “Mercutio.”





	Love and support

“Mercutio? You there?” He should be. They had decided to meet there, and Romeo had already checked that he wasn’t at any other obvious location. Valentine had made sure he wasn’t at their home, Benvolio hadn’t seen him, and Juliet had told him that he wasn’t skulking about annoying Tybalt. But no one came to the door when he knocked, and when Romeo had tried the handle he found the door locked. The call he’d made went straight to voice-mail. 

“Mercutio, if you’re in there, I’m coming it,” Romeo announced loudly as his quickly diminishing patience reached its end. He could only be thankful that Mercutio had given him a copy of his key a long time before because otherwise he would have been forced to break into the apartment some way. He couldn’t just walk away; he had to find Mercutio, find out what was wrong. Because he was convinced now that something was wrong, and with what he knew of Mercutio’s varying moods the feeling left him cold. 

Inside the apartment was, as usual, shoes to the side and Mercutio’s favorite jacket carelessly thrown on top of them. He often threw it to the side if he had things on his mind when he got home, which Romeo knew by experience was most of the days. Closing the door behind him Romeo removed his own shoes quickly—Mercutio had nagged at him enough times that it was pure instinct by now—and walked into the apartment proper. 

“Mercutio?” he called, waiting a moment for an answer. When none came he went to the bedroom, checking into the kitchen and bathroom quickly as he passed, just in case. He was already certain that he wouldn’t find Mercutio in either of them, but Benvolio had drilled it into him that it never hurt to look take a look. 

The bedroom door was open, but inside it was dark, too dark for Romeo to see clearly. Mercutio had made sure to get curtains that would keep any and all sun out for when he wanted to sleep. Romeo had been there often enough, however, that he didn’t hesitate in reaching out and pressing the light switch, immediately bringing the whole room into focus. 

“Oh,” Romeo breathed out, his heart aching as he slowly walked over to the bed. “Mercutio.”

Mercutio didn’t react at first when Romeo touched him, just stared at some undefinable point by his hand with an empty look, but when Romeo sat down he closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. He didn’t move from the curled up position he lied in, but he did move one of his arms to allow more room for Romeo. 

“How long have you been like this?” Romeo asked gently, rubbing the back of Mercutio’s hand. 

“I don’t know,” Mercutio murmured back, his voice hoarse. “What day is it?”

“Thursday.”

“Then two days. I think.” Mercutio breathed out slowly, his voice coming a little stronger as he spoke again. “It hasn’t been like this the whole time. I only lied down sometime last night.”

“It’s in the afternoon now.” Romeo leaned forward and stroked some of Mercutio’s hair behind his ear. “When did you last eat?” A shrug. “Okay. Do you think you can move? Can you sit up if I help you?”

It turned out that Mercutio did need help to sit up, most of his body having fallen asleep after lying in one position for so long, but once he was up on his feet he could stand and walk on his own, albeit Romeo still kept one hand around his waist as they slowly made their way into the bathroom. 

“Take off your clothes, and I’ll turn on the bath,” Romeo said as he let go. He knew Mercutio wasn’t capable of making jokes right then, but a part of him still ached when no amused retort came his way from Mercutio about trying to get him naked. 

The relieved sigh that escaped Mercutio’s lips as he sank down into the water, however, alleviated whatever ache Romeo was feeling. For just a moment he stayed crouched next to the bathtub, watching Mercutio simply enjoy the warmth. It seemed like he could feel the warmth seep into his own body simply by watching. 

“Hey, Mercutio?” 

“Mm?” Mercutio turned half-open eyes to Romeo, though he closed them again when Romeo pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft, gentle, full of affection, and he leaned into Romeo’s hand when it cupped his cheek. 

“I love you, you know,” Romeo said when he pulled back, only to rest their foreheads together. He didn’t expect a reply, didn’t need one, but Mercutio’s small smile—however short-lived—warmed his heart. For a long moment they stayed there, their breaths mingling, Mercutio’s skin warm and alive beneath Romeo’s hand, then Romeo moved away and stood up. “I’ll go make something to eat. Don’t worry about getting up, I’ll bring it here for you. You okay with that?”

Mercutio nodded slightly, leaning back his head against the wall. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“That’s good to hear.” Before he walked away Romeo bent down quickly, pressing his lips against Mercutio’s temple. “I’ll be out in the kitchen if you need anything.”

Mercutio only hummed in answer, so Romeo felt good about leaving him there. Momentarily, anyway. It didn’t seem like Mercutio had reached the worst point, simply one of plain exhaustion, but Romeo also knew that could change at any moment. He needed to hurry up and make something for Mercutio to eat and drink, and then they would take care of whatever came next. Whatever happened Romeo would make sure to be there.


End file.
